survivor_oregonfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Ten robbed Survivor Oregon Castaways
Top Ten robbed Survivor Oregon Castaways 10. Jacob Shoemaker -In survivor Little Island Jacob was Blindsided by all of His teammates even know he was the most physical player on his tribe, Very good player if he wasn't voted out first, a lot of potential he could of had. In survivor Blindside time he was very robbed by the trio who robbed countless people. 9. Jaxon Grow Season 1 Little Island - in the first season of survivor, Jaxon had a strong alliance with Ben Slater when Jaxon was voting out Noah and was sure he was going home Ben flipped and blindsided Jaxon And he was robbed, but it's ok because he robbed so much people in Blindside time 8. Hayden Grow Season 3 Blindside Time -Hayden was such a big threat he barely had a chance to play and the famous trio had evreyone vote him out and Hayden had no choice as his Only ally even turned on him 7. Lily Fisher Season 2 Hayden's Backyard edition -Lily was in a strong alliance with Devan Beaty And Danny Brown however at the tribal they were voting out Ethan Devanflipped his vote and blindsided Lily when she least expected it 6. Chandelier Season 4 Twist Time Chandlier had a strong alliance with Devan Beaty and Reagan Roebuck, Devan won a two vote advantage, knowing Hayden had a idol, Devan voted Hayden twice and chandelier Reagan were supposed to vote Ethan to split the votes, However, Reagan switched her vote for no reason meaning that Hayden played his idol, and only one vote was for Ethan and two for chandelier making him completely robbed by a one vote change. 5. Dezziray Beaty Season 3 Blindside Time - At final 7 there was alliance with Katie, Alma, Jacob and Dezziray. on the other alliance was the Trio, At tribal council Dezziray flipped her vote voting out Jacob, two votes later, The trio repayed her by voting her off #Robbed 4. Damion Monahan Season 3 Blindsdie Time - Damion was in a strong alliance and was very likable, he did nothing, And the trio saw him as a threat even know he wasn't and blindsided him unanimously. 3. Seth Bagasani Season 1 Little Island, Seth and Hayden had a alliance from the start and they made it to final three, and they were going to vote out Anna, However, Anna won immunity And at tribal council Anna voted out Seth and won the season 2. Kallie Brown Season 2 Hayden'scf Backyard Edition - Kallie was in a tribe of four with Ethan, Ben, And Molly, At tribal council They targeted Ben And Ben and Ethan targeted Molly, it was a tie and no one changed there votes, so thererocks and kallie who had no votes was eliminated first of the season not even knowing playing at all. 1. Devan Beaty Season 2 Hayden's Backyard Edition - It was final four And Devan was guaranteed to go to final three, At the immunity challenge Ethan won immunity And at trib Kieran played his idol, Devan knew he was voting Molly so he played his idol on Molly, Devan did not realize that he was the only one not safe so when he played his idol before he could take the idol back the host Hayden Grow said out by default which means Devan Blindsided himself